


Choke

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, M/M, PWP, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you ever wonder why Jimmy Jacobs always has a chain around his neck?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choke

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok, what is the ship name for these two, because this might become another ship I write... This was written under the suggestion of Tumblr user rustleshipping, and this was kind of fun to write, if a little weird at first because it's not what I usually write. Hope you all enjoy!

Tyler had initially planned on getting back to the hotel and just sleeping the rest of the day away, but that had changed when, the moment the lock clicked open, he was greeted to the sight of Jimmy stretched out on one of the beds, a pillow held firmly over his face with one hand, the other wrapped tightly around his cock, stroking slowly.

Oh. Well then. He'd hate to interrupt…

But it was sort of fascinating to watch, to be honest, how Jimmy would whine, the sound muffled by the pillow, whenever he'd graze over the head of his cock, hips stuttering up with each slow stroke. How with every passing of his hand, he'd let the foreskin cause extra, delicious friction against him, and then how he'd move his hand away completely, choosing instead to trail fingers down towards his balls, teasing them, feeling them heavy in his hand, or how he'd tug gently at one of his nipple rings, another whimper cut off by the pillow.

Tyler couldn't help but swallow, watching this all happen. He'd have to be blind to say that Jimmy wasn't attractive; he had a strange blend of beauty and handsomeness that seemed to transcend gender, which made it easier for Tyler to brush off as an indescribable crush, one that would not involve a late night panic.

He was getting way too into this, far too quickly, palming at himself as he watched Jimmy work himself over, slowly, methodically, not rushing towards release. Tyler wondered how it must have felt for Jimmy, as he continued to hold the pillow tightly against his face. He'd never experienced breathplay in any manner, giving or receiving, and it seemed to be doing the trick for Jimmy...

Until he groaned in exasperation and flung the pillow across the room, almost crying out that it wasn't enough.

Tyler ducked the pillow, moving closer to the bed, watching as Jimmy looked over towards him, his hand stilling in its movements, moving instead to cover his face.

"Well, if the pillow wasn't working, this sure as fuck isn't going to."

Tyler couldn't help but smirk at that. "Nah, nah, don't mind me, keep doing what you're doing, you looked like you were really enjoying yourself there. Although, the pillow didn't seem to get the job done. Didn't know you were into that. It does make sense now, though… Why you get that weird smile on your face whenever someone puts you in a chokehold… thought all this time that it was just you figuring out a weakness in the hold, of planning your next move, but no… no you liked it, didn't you?"

He sat down on the opposite bed, watching Jimmy, not oblivious to the tiny jump in interest Jimmy's dick had made. Sleep was absolutely out of the question, not when it was this fun to rile up his partner and sometime rival.

"Is that why you're so insistent on using chains to choke people out, Jimmy? Is it something you'd want done to you? Is that why you are totally okay with collar matches? Why you're always wearing something around your throat that can be easily tugged on? Tell me; I'm honestly curious. You want someone to choke you out, huh? Make you lose your breath, make you black out. Man, I can only imagine how that must feel, right when you're about to cum, just to lose all your air…"

"Either fucking help me or shut up."

That was something that Tyler hadn't expected. He figured he'd get a good natured rib in, try to pretend that he wasn't as hard as he was, and then would either leave to let Jimmy finish his work, or say that he was going to take a shower, hoping that Jimmy would get the hint that he was staying there.

"What, you want me to choke you?"

"Well, I ain't gonna ask you to suck my dick, so, like, yeah."

"You're seriously asking me to choke you while you jerk off."

"If you're not gonna do it, just say so and leave. You're the one who stayed and watched me in the first place, you fucking freak."

Without any hesitation, Tyler pushed himself off of the bed, sat down next to Jimmy, and wrapped a hand tightly around his neck, squeezing just a little. He leaned down, his mouth next to Jimmy's ear.

"Well then, since this is what you want, think it's time you get back to work, don't you?" He didn't know where this streak in him had come from, or why it had woken up as strongly as it had, but there was something nice about commanding someone to get off, and it was even better with his hand around their throat.

Jimmy's eyes fluttered shut, fighting against the smile on his face from the pressure at his throat. Quickly returning to his work from before, he wrapped a hand around himself tightly, stroking faster than before, the pressure being just enough to get him closer.

"And besides, how am I the freak when you're the one begging your wrestling partner to choke you while you get off… Go on, Jimmy, tell me…"

He went to speak, but Tyler's grip tightened, leaving the noise dead in its tracks in Jimmy's throat. It only spurred Jimmy to move his hand faster, pausing only to swipe at the head of his cock, smearing whatever precum was there, before wrapping his hand tightly back around himself.

It was as if a dam had loosened in Tyler's brain, his mouth was moving before he could grasp what words were flying out.

"God, Jimmy, you should see how you look, all desperate, skin all flushed… if you look this fucking pretty getting strangled, I bet you look even better choking on a dick, huh… tell me you want more, I know you do."

Jimmy couldn't speak, choosing only to place his free hand over Tyler's, pressing down, encouraging more.

"Oh, you're close, that's it, huh. Come on Jimmy… you know you wanna, cum for me."

Well, that was an unexpected sentence to come out of his mouth, but Tyler didn't regret it, because it's not like he didn't mean it. He wanted to be witness to this, and who knows what this could mean for them in the future.

Jimmy was nearly arching off of the bed, he was so close, he was teetering; he could feel it, just a few more strokes, just a tighter squeeze on his throat… His eyes jerked open when he felt his hair tugged on at the same moment Tyler's hand closed tighter around his throat, and that was it. He came hard, eyes shutting tight, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he rode out that weightless, breathless pleasure, the loss of air making his orgasm burst out of him stronger, his hips arching up as he spilled out onto his stomach in hot streaks.

Tyler quickly moved his hand away, letting the first large, ragged breaths of air make their way back into Jimmy's lungs, the gasps between loud coughing. He was so overwhelmingly hard, having helped someone achieve a release that powerful. God, was choking really that good? He wondered if it was something he'd be into on the other end…

He was knocked from his thoughts by the feeling of a hand on his crotch, his hardness pressing obviously against the fabric of his jeans.

"What're you doing?"

Jimmy wheezed out a laugh. "Well, you said you wanted to see if I looked just as pretty choking on a dick, didn't you?"

Sleep was  _absolutely_  out of the question.


End file.
